The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus includes an operation panel, a person detection controller, and an operation panel moving section. The person detection controller detects a user in the vicinity of the image forming apparatus. The operation panel moving section changes the orientation of the operation panel. Specifically, the operation panel moving section changes the orientation of the operation panel such that an operation surface of the operation panel is oriented toward the user detected by the person detecting controller.